


Castiel Novak, MD The Final Chapter

by AeonFlux40



Series: Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Gabriel has bad timing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sam Winchester in Love, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sam Winchester, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam goes to Dr. Novak’s house for a bit of afternoon fun. AKA, the thrilling conclusion to the Dr. Novak and young Sam Winchester saga.





	Castiel Novak, MD The Final Chapter

It had been a few months since the cuddling incident. Castiel and Sam continued texting each other. Sometimes Sam would sneak out of his house and ride his bike the couple of miles to Dr. Novak’s for some late-night fun. The first time they had sex, Sam cried. He didn’t realize it would hurt so much. Castiel held him close and soothed him afterward, telling him he was sorry and that everything was going to be okay. After a few more times together, Sam was getting the hang of it. He practiced touching and fingering himself when he was in bed at night, but nothing would ever compare to being with Dr. Novak. If Sam couldn’t physically be with Castiel, he’d call him on the phone and jerk off while listening to his voice. Castiel did the same. He enjoyed talking Sam into orgasm, hearing him whimper and moan his way through it. Castiel treasured the time they spent together. Most of it was him teaching Sam about sex and different ways to bring himself and Castiel to orgasm. They worked on it together, and Sam took in every bit of advice Castiel gave him. In Castiel’s mind, they were the perfect pair.

+++

Castiel’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text message from Sam.

S: _I told my parents I was going to study for my upcoming test on Monday. That should free me up for a few hours. Can I come over? ___

C: _My brother’s staying the weekend, but he’s going out this afternoon to meet up with some friends. I’ll text you when he leaves. ___

S: _K. Can’t wait to see you :) ___

“What’s that look for?” Gabriel asked as his younger brother tucked his cell phone back in to his pocket.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Castiel ignored the way Gabriel was staring at him. He knew exactly what Gabriel meant. He was in love with Sam, but he couldn’t tell anybody. What they had between them was special, nobody could take that away from them. Castiel felt that Sam was old enough to make decisions on his own. If he didn’t want Castiel touching him, or doing anything else with him, then Castiel would stop. However, Sam never wanted it to stop. He wanted to be with Castiel and dreaded the times they were apart from each other.

“I know that look Castiel James Novak. I’m your older brother, I used to tease you about it all the time. You’ve met someone, haven’t you?”

“No Gabriel. I haven’t met anyone. Why do you always do this to me?”

“Oh come on, Cassie. I’m just having a bit of fun. Lighten up. Jesus, you need to get laid.”

_I certainly plan on it. ___

Castiel smiled. “Aren’t you supposed to be going out to meet someone? I thought you had a lunch date this afternoon.”

“Ah, shit. Yeah,” Gabriel looked at his watch. “And I wouldn’t want to be late for Hannah, she hates that. See ya later, Cas.”

“Bye, Gabriel.” Castiel sighed with relief once his brother left. He texted Sam to let the boy know he was alone, then tidied up the kitchen. He didn’t want Sam coming over and seeing the leftover mess from breakfast that morning. His brother was a great cook, but he really needed to learn how to clean up after himself. He busied himself, making sure the countertops were wiped down and the stove was clean as well. The doorbell rang just as Castiel was putting the last dish away. He was pleased that he was able to get everything done before his young lover came over. It may sound silly, but he didn’t want Sam to think his house was ever unkempt. He rushed to the front door, not wanting Sam to wait too long on the front porch. Castiel wanted to be all over Sam, but also didn’t want anyone seeing him there. He pulled Sam inside the house and closed the door behind him. “I missed you,” he whispered as he kissed all over Sam’s neck. “You smell wonderful.”

“Thank you, Dr. Novak. I made sure to wash and scrub myself before coming over. I cleaned in every spot and I prepared just like you showed me.”

An image of a naked Sam washing his body flashed through Castiel’s mind. Sam getting out of the hot shower and toweling off, lubing his tight little ass and inserting the plug Castiel bought specifically for him. During their last session, he taught Sam how to prep himself and put in the butt plug when he was alone. He had considered getting a vibrating one with a remote that only he would be able to use. Castiel thought that might be a bit much for his first one, so he went with a simple black plug for his boy. He'll save the remote for another time.

_“If you get yourself ready before coming over, that’s more time we’ll have to spend together. Understand?” ___

_“Yes, Dr. Novak. I get it.” ___

_“Good boy.” ___

One of these days, he was going to get Sam into his garden tub. He would make sure to clean and scrub every square inch of Sam’s beautiful frame with his own hands. The thought of that made Castiel’s dick twitch in anticipation. He picked Sam up and kissed him. Sam wrapped his long legs around Castiel’s waist and squeezed as tight as he could. He wanted Castiel as close to him as possible. Sam ran his hands all over Castiel’s broad shoulders. The man was very muscular underneath all those clothes. That was one of the things Sam liked about him, even though he was older he still took care of his body and stayed fit. He pulled on Castiel’s hair as the older man bit down on his shoulder. He couldn’t understand what Castiel’s fascination with marking him was, but he enjoyed it. The sensation of Castiel’s teeth and mouth on him, the bruises that formed and the pain when they were touched…all of it. Sam would spend countless time in front of the mirror, admiring Castiel’s handiwork. He would push hard on some of the bruises when he was masturbating, trying to get the sensation of Castiel biting him. They had to be careful about where the marks were. After the first time Castiel left a bruise on Sam, his mom almost had a heart attack, thinking he was fooling around with some girl. She said he was too young for that sort of thing. If only she knew what Sam had really been up to.

“Dr. Novak, please,” Sam pleaded. His cock was aching and begging for release. “I need you…please.”

Castiel loved hearing Sam beg for him. All those delicious sounds went from Sam’s mouth right to his dick. He tightened his grip on Sam and pushed him against the wall, grinding on him. Sam was able to gain better control over his body after being with Castiel. He was able to keep himself from ejaculating too soon like he was doing when they first started. Castiel was an amazing teacher and lover. Sam was a quick learner and listened to Castiel during their time together.

“Do you want me to fuck you right here, Sam? Up against the front door? We haven’t done that yet.” He nibbled at the young boy’s earlobe. “In fact, there’s still quite a bit we haven’t done, but there’s plenty of time for everything.”

“Please take me to your bed, Dr. Novak.”

“Of course, Sam.” Castiel carried Sam to his bedroom, carefully navigating down the hallway. Sam wouldn’t stop kissing him and he had to be careful not to bump into anything and accidentally hurt the boy (or himself for that matter). Once they got inside his room, Castiel closed his door and laid Sam down on the bed. Sam watched as Castiel began removing his clothes. His shirt, his pants, and ultimately his briefs all made their way to the floor. Sam quickly undressed and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Castiel to him and looked up, asking for permission to put his mouth on him without saying anything. They were so in tune with each other’s needs that words weren’t always a necessity.

“Go ahead, Sam.”

Sam smiled and eagerly took Castiel in his mouth. He went slow like he was taught, flattening his tongue on the underside of Castiel’s cock, and hollowing his cheeks on the uptake. He knew not to take him all in at once, just relax his throat and ease into it. Castiel put his hand on the boy’s head, not forcing anything, just lazily playing with Sam’s hair as he sucked him off. “Your mouth feels incredible on my dick, Sam. Fuck yeah, just like I taught you. Mmmmm, good boy.” Sam moaned around his lover’s cock. He was enjoying this a lot. He loved the way Castiel made him feel, and he was more than happy to reciprocate. He wanted Castiel to know how much he truly loved him. Sam felt a light tap on his cheek. He pulled away, leaving a trail of drool from his lips to the tip of Castiel’s cock. Castiel smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed Sam, pushing him back onto the bed. Sam crawled backwards up to the head of the bed with Castiel following. Their lips never broke contact. Castiel reached between Sam’s legs and pressed on the plug inside of him, teasing the boy. “You’re so good for me, Sam. Prepping yourself before coming over. How was your bike ride with this inside?” Castiel wiggled the plug a bit, causing Sam to whimper. His hard cock was leaking on his stomach and he couldn’t seem to form words. “ _Sam _, I asked you a question.”__

“I like having the plug inside me, Dr. Novak. I like the way it feels.”

“I’m glad you like it. That makes me very happy.” Castiel slowly pulled the plug out, then back in again. Sam gripped the sheets beneath him, writhing in the bed. “Open your eyes, Sam. Look at me.” Sam looked up at the man above him. Castiel was the most beautiful person in the world to him. His piercing blue eyes bore through Sam’s soul in the best way possible. He was so caring toward the young boy and Sam was hopelessly in love with him. They kept their eyes on each other as Castiel removed the plug and replaced it with his fingers. “You prepared yourself well, Sam. I can’t wait to get inside of you.” Sam moved his hips in tandem with Castiel’s fingers. The older man watched as Sam came apart beneath him. He could see how much the young boy was enjoying it. Castiel removed his fingers and positioned himself between Sam’s legs. He pushed the boy’s legs up to his chest and buried his face in Sam’s ass. He wanted to keep his tongue inside of Sam for as long as humanly possible. Castiel could stay like this for hours, taking Sam apart and making him come over and over again. “Hold your legs for me, Sam.” Sam did as he was told. Castiel spread Sam’s ass cheeks wide and thrust his tongue inside, causing the young boy to cry out. He was determined to get Sam to come on just his tongue. It didn’t take too much longer, and Sam spilled all over himself, moaning “Dr. Novak” repeatedly like a sacred prayer. Even after he released his load, Castiel didn’t stop. He felt Sam trembling beneath him as he brought him to orgasm for a second time. Castiel was slightly jealous that Sam could do that. He hadn’t been able to since he was in college. Sam reached between his legs and pulled on Castiel’s hair, grinding his ass against his doctor’s face. He couldn’t enough of Castiel’s tongue inside of him. It was pure bliss.

“Dr. Novak, I ca-…I can’t…oh God, please…”

That was Castiel’s cue to stop. Sam would never say the words, but Castiel knew when he was being overstimulated and needed a break. He leaned over and kissed Sam, pinning the boy to the bed. Sam lay there, boneless and sated, tasting himself on the older man’s tongue. Castiel rubbed and massaged Sam’s thighs, getting out all the kinks from being held up in such an odd position. He moved down and kissed all over Sam’s neck, his chest, nipping at the boy’s collar bone. He licked Sam’s come from his stomach, it was salty and sweet. Sam tugged at Castiel’s hair, trying to pull him upward.

“Are you okay, Sam?”

Sam nodded. “I want you inside me, Dr. Novak. I wanna be on top, please?”

Castiel smiled. “Of course, Sam. Whatever you want.” He was never one to say no to his boy, especially when he looked at him with those puppy eyes and dimpled cheeks. His boy was an absolute dream that Castiel never wanted to wake from. Castiel had fantasies of Sam riding his cock long before it ever happened. He was surprised when Sam confessed to it being his favorite position so far. Castiel and Sam switched places so that Sam was now on top of him. He ran his hands up and down Sam’s sides, squeezing tenderly. He told Sam to hold his cheeks apart for him.

“That’s a good boy, Sam.”

Castiel slipped his cock into Sam’s lube-slicked ass. “Fuck,” he groaned. “How are you always so tight?” Sam couldn’t say anything, he was enjoying the feeling of Castiel inside of him. He loved being on top because he could see all of Castiel and watch his face while he fucked him. Sam enjoyed getting pounded from behind as well, but in this position Castiel hit his sweet spot much easier. They were just starting to get into a rhythm when the bedroom door suddenly opened.

“Hey Cas, did you know there’s a-” Gabriel stopped mid-sentence. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His younger brother was in bed with what looked like to be a young boy, possibly the owner of the bike currently sitting on Castiel’s front porch. He couldn’t have been older than 15 at most. Gabriel was speechless. What the hell did he just walk into?

“Gabriel, what the fuck? Close the door!”

“Jesus Cas, is that-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Castiel screamed. “Shit.” Castiel’s erection was long gone by now. Getting caught by his older brother was not on his to do list for today. He gently pushed Sam off him and told him to stay put. He had to go talk to Gabriel and try to smooth things over with him. He never meant for this to happen, nobody was supposed to find out about him and Sam. Castiel threw on a pair of pants and walked into the kitchen where his brother was waiting for him. Gabriel was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest and he was pissed. Before Castiel could say a word, Gabriel stopped him.

“Please tell me that kid is at least 18.”

“Gabriel-”

“Cas, _please _tell me you’re not fucking one of your patients!”__

Castiel didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to lie to his brother. What’s the point? He already saw the two of them together.

“Jesus Christ, Castiel! The fuck is wrong with you? He’s just a child!”

“I am _not _a child!” Sam’s voice came out of nowhere. He walked over to Castiel and held his hand. “I’m fourteen years old, and I’m in love with Dr. Novak.”__

Gabriel was dumfounded. He knew his brother liked younger guys, but for fuck’s sake, this was a kid. He didn’t even know what to say. “Castiel, think about what you’re doing. If you two were found out, you could go to _prison _. Not to mention losing your license, your practice, all of your staff would be out of jobs. You’re willing to throw all of that away for a piece of ass?” Sam lunged at Gabriel with all his might. Castiel grabbed him and pulled him back. “You better keep that puppy on a leash, Cas. He might get hurt.”__

__“Fuck you!”_ _

__“Sam, stop!” Castiel glanced down at his young lover, who had a look of murder in his eyes. The three of them stood in silence. The air in the kitchen was stifling. None of them moved, none of them said anything. What more was there to say? What Sam and Castiel were doing was not only wrong, but illegal in the eyes of the law. Gabriel loved his brother beyond words, but this was too much. He didn’t want anything to do with whatever was going on between Castiel and Sam._ _

__“You do what you want, Cas. I will not be a part of this. I’m sorry, but…please don’t talk to me ever again. Not unless this stops and you get the help you need.”_ _

__“He doesn’t need help. Especially not from _you _.” Sam stood defiant against Gabriel. The is the first and only time they would ever meet, but Sam wasn’t going to back down. Gabriel sighed.___ _

____“I’m gonna go pack my things, stay at a hotel. I hope you’re happy with your decision, Castiel. Goodbye.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel watched his brother walk away, helpless to stop him. He wanted to run to Gabriel, tell him to stay, but he knew he couldn’t. The only way Gabriel would stay was if he gave up Sam. Castiel was not going to allow that. He cared about Sam too deeply to let him go. He looked over to Sam and noticed the boy was crying. “Sam, what’s the matter?”_ _ _ _

____“M’sorry, Dr. Novak.” Sam wiped his face. “Why is your brother so mean?”_ _ _ _

____“He just doesn’t understand, Sam. Nobody does.” He held Sam’s face in his hands. “Our love is pure. Nobody can touch that. Everything is going to be okay.”_ _ _ _

____“Promise?”_ _ _ _

____“I promise, Sam.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is legit the longest thing I've ever written and I'm very proud of it. I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Square filled: Coitus Interruptus.


End file.
